Persona 4: Narukami's Journey
by KeyToUnivers
Summary: Fellow Yu Narukami and his friends in their adventures through the TV world to solve the cases in Inaba. My first persona 4 fanfiction and a novelisation of the original game (English is not my native tongue, so excuse me if I do some mistakes). Rated T for language. And of course, reviews are always appreciated.
1. Welcome to Inaba

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own P4, Golden or Animation.)**_

_**So here we go. This'll be a novelization of Persona 4, with some ideas of my own of course. First things first, Yu=OOC (His personality will be somewhat cold and unfriendly, you'll see by yourself). I'll introduce some pairings in this story later as well. Let's begin.**_

* * *

Welcome to Inaba

_Normal's POV:_

In a foggy place, there was a car which had an unpredictable destination. Inside of it, there was an old man dressed in elegant clothes. Next to him, there was a young woman with blond hair and yellow eyes, dressed all in blue. The gentlemen, who completely revealed his face, had a very long nose and a creepy smile. He looked at his opposite side to face a young man with silver hair and eyes dressed in black and grey.

_Old men: Welcome to the Velvet room my dear guest, my name is Igor and I am here to make your acquaintances. Let me introduce to you my assistant Margaret.

_Margaret: Pleased to meet you. I am here to accompany you through your journey (bad joke)

_Igor: Now how about you introduce yourself as well?

_Silver haired youth: My name is Yu Narukami.

Igor made some cards appear on the table in front of him.

_Igor: Let's take a look into your future, shall we? Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the results are different… Look a lot like life, doesn't it.

Igor randomly picked up one card.

_Igor: Hn… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. A terrible catastrophe is imminent.

Then, he picked one more card.

_Igor: The Moon in the upright position means ''hesitation'' and ''mystery''. A misfortune is waiting at your destination, and a great mystery is waiting. You'll come back here after entering into some sort of contract. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. That is why I am here, to provide assistance to our guests so that don't happen. We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…

_Yu's POV:_

Geez, so my parents did hate me that much to send me to this shit-hole, how was it called already? Inaba. I was waiting for my uncle at the station which was as empty as my stomach, I completely forgot to have a snack the way here. And then, a middle-aged man came alongside a little girl. He was walking toward me.

_Man: Hi, you must be Yu (worst joke ever). I am your uncle, Ryotaro Dojima.

_Me: Nice to meet you.

_Dojima: Actually, we already met, but you were just a baby so you surely don't remember.

And then, he looked at the girl who was with him.

_Dojima: C'mon Nanako, say hello to your cousin.

_Nanako: Hello.

_Me: Hi.

_Dojima: What are you so shy for Nanako.

After that, Nanako gave a little hit to Dojima-san in the back, which he didn't mind.

_Dojima: By the way, we should get going now.

We moved to Dojima-san's car and got in, he drove until we reached a gas station then he stopped, Nanako needed the bathroom. The attendant came to us.

_Attendant: Hi, welcome to Moel.

_Dojima: Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?

_Nanako: Uh-huh.

The both of them got out of the car. The attendant looked Nanako's way.

_Attendant: It's in the back to your left. Do you know which way's the left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in.

_Nanako: I know… geez…

Finally, I decided to get out as well.

_Attendant: Are you taking a trip?

_Dojima: No we just went to pick him up. He just moved here from the big city. And fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine.

_Attendant: Right away, sir.

Dojima-san took this opportunity to have a 'smoke' like he said. While filling up the car, the attendant and I had a talk.

_Attendant: Are you in high school?

_Me: yea.

_Attendant: You will be impressed how little things there is to do here. You'll surely get bored quickly, so you'll be occupied either hanging out with your friend or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we are actually searching for a part-time help. Give it some thought, why don't you? Plus, we don't mind if you are a student.

He apparently wanted to shake hands. No need to embarrass him, so I did as he wanted. Even though, I'm not planning to take the job.

_Attendant: Okay, I should get back to work.

Weird… I feel all dizzy all of a sudden, could it be due to the trip? By the way, my uncle and cousin came back so we continue our way until we reached home. So, this is where I'll live for the whole year. The three of us sat down to have dinner.

_Dojima: All right, let's have a toast… So, your parents are working overseas, right? It's only for a year but still, getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having you around. As long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself home.

_Yu: Well, thank you.

_Dojima: No need to be so formal, see? You make Nanako all tense. Now, let's eat.

*dringdring**dringdring*

_Dojima: …Dojima speaking… All right… So where is it… I'm on my way. So I was right to skip the booze. Sorry, I gotta take care of some business, go ahead and eat without me. Nanako, I am counting on you to help him out.

_Nanako: …Okay.

Dojima gone, Nanako turned the TV on. We were just in time to see the weather report. I forgot that Inaba was rainy most of the year. I asked Nanako about her father's job, just to start a conversation. She's part of my family so I'll be nice with her, She told me that Dojima-san is a detective. Then, it was the news report time. It seems a certain Taro Namatame, who was the city council secretary, was fired because of a relationship with a reporter Mayumi Yamano. Always boring, huh?

_Nanako: This is boring.

Is she reading my mind? Whatever, she changed the channel. There was a commercial spot.

_Commercial: At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!

_Nanako: Every day's great at your Junes!

Well, she seems to like this song. I'd better eat now so I can get some sleep. Gosh, I'm tired.

* * *

_**I guess that's it for this first chapter. Did you guys enjoy it? In the next chapter, prepare for the Yu vs King Moron part, it'll be funny. Until then, farewell…**_


	2. First day of school

_**Here we go! The chapter 2 is just waiting for you to read. Enjoy.**_

_**Yu's stats:**_

_**Knowledge: maxed**_

_**Courage: maxed**_

_**Diligence: maxed**_

_**Understanding: maxed (even if he act coldly most of the time)**_

_**Expression: maxed**_

* * *

First day of school

_Yu's POV:_

After eating my dinner with Nanako, we went upstairs and she showed me where my room was supposed to be before returning to watch the TV. I entered, there was all my things here: uniform, my favorites detective stories, school things… And it seems that my uncle installed a TV here as well. Finally, the important thing for the moment; my futon. I didn't take too long to fall asleep, I really was tired. I dreamed of… a foggy place? There was too much fog that I could barely watch my steps, I randomly proceeded forward slowly.

_?: Do you seek the truth…? If it's the truth you desire, come and find me.

What the fuck?! Am I hearing voices now. It's so damn crazy. Anyways, I continued my way until I reached a strange door. I opened it and then, I was welcomed by thicker fog and, I had a katana in my hands! There was someone else in here but, I couldn't see his face.

_?: So… You are the one pursuing … Try all you like.

I ran toward him to attack with my weapon, why was I attacking him anyways? I touched him a little.

_?: Hnnn… it seems you can see a little despite the fog. You indeed possess an interesting quality… But catching me is a way harder than you think… The truth is not a simple thing to seek.

The fog just became thicker than before, I completely loosed track of the voice. After he add some random lines, all the fog transformed into darkness. Shortly after, I woke up. Nanako was calling me to go down and have my breakfast, I tried my best to forget about all these bullshits. Today is my first day of school here in Inaba. I easily found my way there, thanks to Nanako. Yasogami High School, huh. I wonder what kind of life awaits me here… And then, a crazy cycling guy almost killed himself while riding, and damaged his weak spot, ouch. Maybe he'll survive, better get to class now. I entered at the same time as the teacher,Morooka-sensei, who was talking like an asshole.

_Morooka: Awright, shut your traps!

The whole class looked all scared, he really was a monster.

_Morooka: I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first, just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as driven snow!

I agree that nowadays student really are immature, but his words just… sucks.

_Morooka: I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transferred student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a looser as he was there. So you girls better not getting any ideas about hitting on him. Tell'em your name, kid, and make it quick.

The fuck was that?! He won't get away with this, he's so dead.

_Yu: Who are you calling a looser?!

It seems I surprised the others by replying this way.

_Morooka: Hrnh… that's it, you're on my shit list. Effective immediately. Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better-

_Yu: Pervert and asshole? No one asked you to introduce yourself, you know.

The whole class looked in shock. It was like they were watching a Goku vs Vegeta fight.

_Morooka: That's it! Nowadays kids really are imbeciles and insolent. Maybe I'll forgive you if you say you're sorry.

_Yu: You're sorry and that's a good thing for everyone.

_Morooka: Aaaaaargh! I don't want to live anymore…

_Yu: So what? Are you going to cry?

_Morooka: Shut up or I'll kick your ass!

_Yu: I bet you can't even fight. But, I can!

Have I gone too far? He seems to be trembeling

_Short-haired girl: Morooka-sensei, can the transferred student sits here?

_Morooka: Yes! Get away from me already!

I really made him cry, serves him right. I finally got to my seat. The girl from before turned to me and seemed all happy.

_Short-haired girl: Wow. Just wow. No one ever dared respond to King moron this way, you really are fearless.

I could also hear some students talking.

_Male student: Heheh, he just transferred here but he knows what he want.

_Femal student: Usually, if someone get this far with him, he don't think twice about suspending him. Could he be scared?

_Morooka: Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner! Not like the new guy.

_Yu: Are you talking to me?!

_Morooka:N-None of your business! I-I was talking about that damn Hanamura!

_Yu: You just said it was none of my business and yet, you answered my question. Weird.

_Morooka: Let's begin this damn class!

_After a while_

Classes were finally over, I guess I'd better go home and rest a little.

_School Intercom: Attention all teachers. Please report to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice.

_Morooka: Hrnh… You heard it? Just stay here until you hear otherwise.

The old coot finally left, and shortly after that we could hear sirens. Did King Moron got arrested? No, it would be too good. Some students were trying to see through the windows what was happening, and failed because of… the fog. I gotta forget that dream. There was another announcement.

_School Intercom: attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone.

An incident? I wonder what kind of incident is this. The others looked all excited; some weirdos they are. Before I could leave, the girl who interrupted my little 'discussion' with the teacher came to me with another girl that had long black-hair.

_Short-haired girl: Hey, are you going home by yourself? Why don't you come with us? Nearly forgot, I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?

_Yu: Right. The name's Yu Narukami, be sure to get this memorized.(thanks for the quote, Axel)

_Chie: Well, nice to meet you! This is Yukiko Amagi.

_Yukiko: Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry this is so sudden…

_Chie: C'mon, don't apologize like that. It's makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all.

It's almost funny to see, we were about to leave, but the crazy driver of the morning came. He had something to tell Chie-san.

_The cycling: Umm… Miss Satonaka…? I really liked the movie and… I'm sorry! It was an accident! Please have mercy until my next paycheck! See ya thanks!

_Chie: Stop right there, what did you do to my DVD?!

The guy tried to run away but Chie-san kicked him where you ALL know! Not bad at all, she's quite strong. Then, she found what she awaited; her DVD was completely cracked

_Chie: It's completely cracked… My "Trial of the Dragon"

_The cycling: Mine cracked too…Critical hit to the nads.

_Yukiko: Are you all right?

_Chie: Let's just ditch him.

Geez, It's his second time getting his "nads" in danger. At this point, he won't be able to have kids. Chie-san, Yukiko-san and I got out of the school. Once we reached the gates, a weird guy with fish-like eyes, Came to us, he seems to be a student of another school. He was focused on Yukiko-san.

_Weirdo: You're Yuki, right? Wanna hang out somewhere?

_Yukiko: What…? W-Who are you?

Students begined to gather around us, it seems Yukiko-san get this kind of invitations often. A student mentioned something like "The Amagi Challenge". Personally, Yukiko-san looks like any girl, but not in bad way.

_Weido: Are you coming or not?

_Yukiko: …I'm not going.

_Weido: Fine!

He immediately run of like a bitch.

_Yukiko: What did he want?

_Chie: What do you mean by that… He was obviously asking you on a date.

_Yukiko: Huh? Really?

_Chie: You didn't got the clue? Sheesh… but still, it was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden.

_Cycling guy: Yo, Yukiko. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? You're mean… You got me the same way last year.

_Yukiko: I don't recall that.

_Cycling guy: Seriously? Then, you wanna hang out sometime?!

_Yukiko: …I'd rather not.(*baf* on your face noobcake)

_Cycling guy: That'll teach me to get my hopes up. Anyways, you two better not pick on the new guy too much.

_Chie: We're just curious, that's all.

He left, and we resume our walk. The both of them, or especially Chie-san, asked me some questions about life in the big city and how I moved here.

_Chie: Well, here in Inaba there's nothing that is really impressive… Oh, there is the Amagi inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!

_Yukiko: Oh, no it's just… an old inn.

_Chie: No way, it is known as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn and it's been going for generations. And Yukiko here will take over someday. Thanks to it, a lot of visitors come here, it keeps this town going.

_Yukiko: …I don't think it is completely true.

_Chie: So, tell me. You think Yukiko is cute, huh?

Ahah! I saw it coming! So, Chie-san wants to embarrass me, or Yukiko whatever. I know how to reply.

_Yu: How about you Chie-san, why don't you ask me what I think of you? Or, maybe it is what you wanted to ask in the first place.

Chie-san blushed a so bright red, I succeeded in embarassing her.

_Chie: I-It's not the same thing. Yukiko is popular at school, a-and I…I…

_Yu: Hihi, don't worry. You're fine as you are.

Yukiko began laughting so hard that you would think she would explode anytime. As for Chie, she really looked like a tomato now.

_Chie: Gosh, I never knew you had teasing skills.

_Yukiko: Hahahahahahaha! Chie, it's the first time I see you blush like that!

_Chie: S-Stop it Yukiko, it's not funny.

Before we could continue this pleasant subject, we reached a street were there was police cars and a crowd of people talking about what happened. It looks like dead boddy was found… hanging in an antenna?! Wow, even with all the detective books and movies I owned, I never heared a thing like that. My uncle was here as well, he's a detective after all. One day, I'll become a detective too.

_Dojima: Hey, what are you doing here?

_Yu: Just passing by.

_Dojima: Damn principal, we told him not to let them go here…

_Chie: You know him?

_Dojima: I'm Detective Dojima, and his guardian. Well, it would be good if you got along, but stop wandering here and go straight home.

An other man was runing and throw up near here.

_Dojima: Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? *sigh* Go wash you're face.

After that, Chie and Yukiko went their way and me mine. Nanako was alone at home, and I could understand why. The news explained all what happened before. The announcer, Mayumi Yamano, actually was the dead body hanging in the antenna. What was strange, was that the police couldn't identify the causes of the death. Nanako looked upset. And thank god, the Junes commercial begined. She singed just like last time, and looked at me expectantly. So, I repeated the song.

_Nanako: You memorized it already? I am the best singer in my class.

She sang the song again and again, she forgot the story, good.

* * *

_**Well the chapter 2 is done. What did you think of it? Next, Yu will try to prove himself as a detective and search for informations about the case, will he succeed?**_

_**P.S: The part where Yu tease Chie, is NOT a hint of pairing, so just forget the Yu x Chie idea. **_


	3. Midnight Channel

_**Chapter 3 is here.**_

* * *

The Midnight Channel

_Normal POV:_

The next day, Yu woke up and after getting ready, he was on his way to school. As usual, the guy that got kicked by Chie lost control of his bike and landed where he should have been from the beginning; The garbage can. Yu wanted to ignore him again, but when he thought of that the poor guy could be humiliated because of this, he decided to help him out and got thanked non-stop by the guy who introduced himself as Yosuke Hanamura which just annoyed him more. The rest of the way to school, Yosuke kept talking about the murder case merely touching some point Yu already thought about, so his main answer during the discussion was "whatever". At least they got to their class before the teacher who, again, was Mr. Moron. During the whole lecture, Yu just sited on his chair and waited for bell to ring. Once done, Yosuke approached him and proposed to thank him for getting him out of the can by paying him grilled steak. Then, Chie appeared out of nowhere.

_Chie: How about me? Don't you owe me something already? I really liked my "Trial of the Dragon".

_Yosuke: How comes you always appear when I'm talking about food, and especially steak.

In the end, Yosuke had no choice but to treat Chie too. She proposed to Yukiko to join us, but it seemed like the black-haired had plans already. Yosuke took them to that place that Nanako like so much, Junes. And he treated them to something else than steak, much to Chie's anger. So, this Yosuke guy came from the city too, six months ago. His family has moved here because of his father being assigned to manage the location, and it did work well, a lot of stores have been closing since then. A girl who seems to be an acquaintance of Yosuke came nearby, the dude immediately ran toward her.

_Chie: She's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor shop in the shopping district and is a part-time worker here. Weird, huh?

The both of them came back and the Konishi girl seemed to have noticed Yu's presence.

_Saki: Oh, you must be the new transferred student. I guess you already heard about me. Well, since you come from the big city like Hana-chan, I hope you will be friendly with him, even if he is kind of annoying sometimes.

_Yu: Well, since you two, lovebirds, are going to be occupied together, I don't think he will need my help.

Two in one blow! They both blushed madly, even if Yosuke seems all happy for some reasons. As for Chie, she was laughing her ass off.

_Saki: H-Hana-chan and I are just friends, n-nothing else.

_Yosuke: Y-Yeah, I guess…

_Saki: Okay, I should get back to work.

With that, she left. Chie just stopped laughing.

_Chie: Oh god, you really know where to hit Yu. You got me the same way yesterday.

_Yosuke: Yu… You're my savior dude! Now, I can bet that Saki-senpai like me too—Oups!

_Chie: Ooooh! Isn't it the smell of love that has enveloped the area?

_Yosuke: N-No! I-It's not like that!

Chie kept teasing Yosuke until she mentioned a "Midnight Channel"; it seems that on rainy nights, at midnight, someone's soul mate appear on the turned off TV's screen. The three students agreed on trying it as soon as possible.

_Yu's POV:_

I returned home and yet again, Nanako was alone. I sat down, and shortly after, Dojima-san was home. He asked Nanako to turn on the TV to the news, and they showed an interview with the person who found the announcer's body. Even though her face was indistinct, I recognized Konichi-senpai. After the news and Nanako's usual song, I got up to my room. Midnight is still far, so I'll try to revise this case.

So, everything started with the announcer hanging on the antenna, dead. When her body was analyzed, there were not the usual symptoms: no physical violence, no poison… Could it have been a suicide? No, nothing proved that she was paranoid or had intentions for doing this. So how? Oh, it's almost midnight, this midnight channel and this story of soul mate… Wait a sec! A student said yesterday in the morning that he saw Ms. Yamano in this exact Midnight Channel, I remember now. And she is found dead a day after she appear on that channel, isn't it strange? I guess I should definitely try it.

Tonight is rainy and I CAN'T believe I'm actually trying this. Silly Chie and her silly childish games. It is midnight, nothing appearing… As expected. Oh, wait! What's that? The screen is turning on by itself and, the person appearing is… Saki Konishi!? If my deduction is correct, could she be the next person to die? Uuurgh! My head! It hurt! I'm hearing a voice.

_? ? ?: I am thou. Thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door.

What is all this about? By the time, the image on the screen was gone. I tried to touch it but, my hand just went through it! And it was sucking me! I struggled for awhile and finally pulled back out of it, and hit my head against the table. I guess I was too noisy.

_Nanako: Are you okay?

_Yu: Err… I'm fine, did I wake you up?

_Nanako: No, good night.

Gosh, if I dare mention that tomorrow, I'll sound like a freak of the nature. I guess I'll keep it for me, for now.

_The next day, after school_

Once the class was over, Chie, Yosuke and I gathered and discussed what we saw last night. As expected from me, we saw the exact same person.

_Chie: My soul mate, a girl? I wonder what that's supposed to mean.

_Yu: Chie, are you blind or something? The girl was definitely Saki Konishi.

Both of them looked at me in surprise.

_Yosuke: I thought about that. So I'm not the only one.

_Chie: We have the same soul mate… Eurk! Disgusting!

_Yu: Soul mate thing aside, didn't you notice that before dying, ms. Yamano was seen on the Midnight Channel too? Does that mean that Konishi-senpai is targeted too?

They stayed like this, stunned.

_Chie: L-Let's not think about something like that, okay? By the way, my family is looking for a bigger TV, do you have something like that at Junes, Yosuke?

_Yosuke: I guess so, wanna come and check?

_Chie: Yes. Are you joining us, Yu?

_Yu: Yeah…

I don't know why and how, but I think that this Midnight Channel thing and the murder are somehow connected.

* * *

_**Alright, did you like it? Yu seems to be getting to an important point of the case. In the next chapter, we'll fellow Chie through her quest of getting a TV. Will she find the one with good resolution and quality? We'll discover it in the next episode of Chie's TV… Errr, I mean "Persona 4".**_


	4. A world inside the TV

A world inside the TV

_Yu's POV:_

We were going to Junes to help Chie in her choice of a new TV. I couldn't help but to think about how I almost got sucked inside mine, and about the strange voice I heard. While the two were arguing about the prices, I tried to touch one TV's screen… And the same thing as yesterday happened! My hand just got through it. In the end, the others noticed it and ran to me.

_Chie: The hell is this?! Tell me where's the trick?

_Yu: It's not a trick. My hand is really inside the screen.

_Yosuke: Wow! I wanna pee!

_Chie: Do you really think this is the time for this?

Maybe I can make my head got through the TV too, so I would be able to see something. I did as I thought and saw nothing inside, like something prevented me to. I stayed like this until I felt something pushing me completely inside and I began falling. I landed on my ass, hardly. And it seems the thing that pushed me was Yosuke being pushed himself by Chie who landed here too. Talking about "here", where are we? The place is all foggy, but I can recognize some kind of studio… Is someone spying on us? And if so, who? I got on my feet and turned to look at the others, they were still on the ground.

_Yu: Are you still alive or should I prepare your graves?

_Chie: I'm fine, I guess?

_Yosuke: Same here.

Most to Chie's disagreement, I ordered them to fellow me to investigate the area. We randomly proceeded through this place until we reached stairs. We took them and reached a room, something like a bed room. Seeing the blood all over the place, the two pussies began to scream.

_Yu: Shut the hell up you cowards!

Finally, some silence. I could see, out of the blood and stuff, some posters that represented the same person each time, in a kimono. But, a part of it was shattered, the face's part… just great. And there were a chair and a rope; is someone about to commit suicide? Or already did?

_Chie: I saw this poster somewhere.

_Yu: And where exactly?

_Chie: I can't remember…

_Yu: Sooo useful!

_Yosuke: I can't… hold it… anymore!

He sure wants to pee. Chie looked so uneasy.

_Chie: You can't do it now!

_Yosuke: Urgh! Both of you get out of here!

The both of me and Chie stayed here, embarrassing him.

_Yosuke: Shit! If my bladder bursts, it'll all be your fault.

_Yu: Yosuke…

_Yosuke: What is it?

_Yu: Shut up.

The two then took a look at the suicide tools; they finally noticed them. After we agreed, we returned to our starting point. Wait a sec, there's something over there. A bear? A blue bear? What the fuuuuck! And he talks beyond everything.

_Bear: Hey! What are you guys?

_Yu: The hell?! What are you first?!

The bear began cowering in fear, what a joke! After we questioned him some more, he told us to return from where we came, but especially, he mentioned that someone has been "throwing" people in here. He didn't add anything else and made some TVs appear out of nowhere then, he pushed us inside them.

We landed back at Junes, exactly where we were before. We stood up and I noticed next to a TV, a poster; exactly the same as the ones in the weird room. The others saw it too.

_Chie: Hey, isn't Misuzu Hiiragi? And this poster isn't it the one we saw in the room?

_Yu: They are the same indeed.

_Yosuke: Brrrr! It's too much for my heart!

_Chie: Yeah, I guess we're done for today. Bye.

They're scared already? Hmph… cowards. I returned home as fast as I could, it sure was rainy. My uncle was already here, good thing for Nanako. He asked me if I knew Saki Konichi and I told him that she wasn't at school today. He informed me that she disappeared and haven't been found yet. The news report stated that ms. Yamano has been staying at the Amagi inn; Yukiko's family's inn. As for the weather, there will be more fog tomorrow. I begin to think that the fog have something to do with this case… hahahah! Those silly thoughts of mine. I'm too tired to think right now, I'd better get some sleep.

_The next day, in the morning_

When I got downstairs, Dojima-san rushed out saying that he had some business, something was up. In my way to school, there were gossips about an incident. The principal called us all for an assembly. And there, I understood what happened; Saki Konichi was found dead, and the circumstances of her death are similar to Mayumi Yamano's own. It's can't be just a coincidence. Through more gossips, it was revealed that Konishi-senpai appeared again in the Midnight Channel last night, there was indeed rain. When I think about it, Yamano appeared too before dying, so I was right to think about a connection between the murder and the Midnight Channel. What if the Midnight Channel itself was connected to this world inside the TV, the blue bear said that someone has been throwing people inside this world… I gotta make sure of this and "reach out to the truth". When I met up with Chie and Yosuke, it seemed like he got to the same theory as me and he wanted to return to the other world. Chie came with me, but just to stop Yosuke.

When we joined him at June, he was holding a golf club and a rope.

_Chie: Idiot! We are here to stop you!

_Yosuke: I can't just pretend that I have nothing to do with this, now can I? Plus, I prepared this rope so you stay here and once we're done there, you'll just have to get us out of—

_Yu: Are you an imbecile?! This rope is way too short. Don't you remember how we fall last time?!

_Chie: Yeah! I agree with him!

_Yu: If we want to come back, why don't we use the TVs the bear created last time?

And so, we entered. Chie, who didn't want to stay alone, came along. As we thought, we found ourselves at the same place as last time, except that the TVs were no more here nor the bear. Oh! I talked too early. Here he comes.

_Bear: It's your second time here! Grrrr, I knew you were the ones behind this. You're the ones who throw people here, right?

_Yu: Shut up.

_Chie: Wait, when he says "someone throwing people" is this someone the one who threw Konishi and Yamano?

_Yosuke: Surely. He must be the one killing them.

_Bear: Hey! Do you know that you're doomed? There no way back from here to your world.

_Yu: And once we're done investigating this place, you're going to let us out, just like last time, got it?

_Bear: Grrrrrr! I'm the one investigating here. If you really are innocent, then prove it!

_Yu: I already told you to shut up!

_Bear: G-G-Getting mad won't solve a-a-anything.

We somehow managed to explain our situation to that stupid bear. And he told us about things called "Shadows". Whatever it is, it seems dangerous. Yosuke lost patience and got the bear's head of… And the inside was empty! He took his head back and putted it on him.

_Bear: Okay, I'm going to believe that you aren't the culprits. But, promise me that you'll find the true one or else… I'm not letting you guys outta here. Please!

He began crying, this damn bear. The old man, Igor, told me about a misfortune and a mystery, could it be it? And the contract, could it be done if I promise to this bear?

_Yu: Looks like we've got no choice…

_Bear: Thank you!

_Yu: But hold on, I'm not working with a stranger, so introduce youself first!

_Bear: I'm Teddie.

I asked him if he had any track and it seems like he knows where Konishi-senpai was when she was "thrown" here.

_Teddie: Oh! And take this!

He gave us glasses and when we putted them on, we were able to see through the fog. Maybe this bear will be somehow useful after all.

_Teddie: And by the way, you'll have to defend yourselves, because I can't fight.

I didn't really cared about that, but the others couldn't buy it for a sec. Chie came closer to Teddie and gave him a little kick… which put him K.O; He really couldn't fight. We helped him to get up and headed toward the place he indicated, slowly but surely. Who knows what awaits us there.

* * *

_**That should do it for the 4**__**th**__** chapter. Our heroes encountered a mysterious bear named Teddie in a world inside the TV, can they really trust him? Who is the culprit behind the murders in Inaba? Stay one for the next epic episode of Dragon ba-… Err I mean "Persona 4"!**_


	5. Face yourselves

_**(A/N: All right, here is the chapter 5. First, I'd like to answer to the questions my guests asked me: First thing, yes, I'm going to write this story until the end... except if my computer is destroyed by a meteor. Then the personality of Yu will be explained later in the story. Finally, his profound interest in the case will indeed have a consequence in the investigation.**_

_**I hope I answered your questions and thank you for the interest you give to my fic.)**_

* * *

Face yourselves

As we proceeded through this strange world with this stupid bear as a guide, I began to recognize a place, a place of the real world: the Shopping District of Inaba. Does this world reproduce places from the other side? When we asked the bear about it, he said that places which never existed here before began to appear. Are these places somehow linked to the victims? Suddenly, Yosuke began to speak.

_Yosuke: If this is really the shopping district, then the liquor store of Saki-senpai's…

He ran off without ending his sentence. We ran behind him and obviously, he stopped in front of the liquor store's replica. Then, Teddie started to panic.

_Teddie: T-T-They're here! The Shadows!

Indeed, something appeared from the dark entrance of the store's replica. There were two shadows with strange blue mask for each one. They then transformed into balls or whatever it was. Urgh! The weird voice again.

_? ? ?:"I am thou, and thou art I…"

And against my will, I pronounced something.

_Yu: Per—so—na!

A card appeared in front of me meanwhile. And as I finished saying this weird stuff, I crushed it in my hand and a samurai-like monster materialized behind me. It looked like he was on my side since he got rid of all the "Shadows" in no time. After that, I felt like he entered inside of my mind, I gotta make sure of this.

"_Yu: Who are you?

_The Persona: I am Izanagi, Master Yu Narukami."

Izanagi… Isn't it the name of the god who created Japan a long time ago? Anyways, the others were totally stunned after what they saw.

_Chie: W-What was that thing?

_Yosuke: Dude! That was unbelievable!

_Teddie: Calm down guys, you're troubling Sensei!

_Yosuke and Chie: S-Sensei…?!

_Teddie: Wow! You were amazing Sensei, your power was incredible too. Are you the one allowing people to enter here?

I just nodded. Could this mean that whoever can summon these "Personas" things can go through TVs? The bear that accused me of being a killer some minutes ago is now talking to me with all the respect a lord deserve. Yosuke didn't really appreciate the fact that Mr. Bear called "Sensei" and just addressed to him as a normal person. And Chie was at a loss of words. As we approached the entrance, voices were heard coming from everywhere.

_Voices: Junes is a real trouble for us. It seems Konishi-san's daughter is working part-time there. The poor man, having his own daughter working for the enemy… she's a real traitor.

This was enough for Yosuke to get upset.

_Teddie: This place is reality for those who are here. Maybe this is how the person you're looking for's reality.

_Yosuke: …

_Chie: Yosuke…

We finally entered the store. From what Chie said this look exactly like the real one. Yet again, we heard another voice, this time, it sounded like a man yelling.

_Man: Saki, you heard the neighbors, right?! This store has been owned for generations, and you want to erase it?! Of all places, why did you choose **this one**?! Is it for money, or for this Yosuke guy?!

When I first met Yosuke, I never thought I would feel so sorry for him. But now, it is another matter. He really was down. We saw a picture on a table; there was Yosuke, Konishi-senpai and other part-timers. We heard then another voice, a voice that looked like Konishi-senpai's.

_Saki's voice: I always wanted to tell Hana-chan… That he was a real pain in the ass! He got the wrong ideas just because I was nice to him. If did this, it was just because he was the manager's son. Because of Junes, my whole life is doomed.

These were harsh words, not even I would say that. As for Yosuke, this was the Coup De Grace for him.

_Yosuke?: I feel so sorry for myself… Bouhouhou…

_Chie: Yosuke, what are you saying?

_Yosuke: I didn't say anything…

We turned to face what or who talked, and it turned out there where two Yosuke: the normal one with us, and one with a dark aura and yellow eyes.

_Shadow Yosuke: Aren't I supposed to be the one who thinks everything is a pain in the ass? You don't care about anything, now do you? Not even Saki-senpai. You just came here because a world inside the TV—that's interesting. Maybe you could even be a hero!

_Chie: Enough! Whoever you are shut up!

_Chie?: Oh! Maybe you worth better, bitch!

When we faced the owner of the other voice, we encountered another replica; this time of Chie.

_Shadow Chie: You pretend you want to protect your friends, but it is more like you're manipulating them… especially Yukiko! Oh! Yukiko is my best friend, but she would be nothing…**nothing!** Without me to guide her.

_Yosuke and Chie: You have nothing to do with us you fakes!

_Shadow Yosuke and Chie: Hahahahahah! Say it again!

_Yosuke: Son of a bitch! You you're not me!

_Chie: Yeah, get lost already you bitch!

It was just what they wanted to hear. The two replicas absorbed all the dark auras around them and turned into two monsters: one was frog-like monster and the other a female with a banana-like helmet sitting on a bunch of zombie-like girls.

_The Shadows: We are Shadows, the true selves.

Just as the Shadows transformed, Yosuke and Chie fall unconscious. Quickly, I concentrate and made the card appear again then crushed it. Izanagi materialized again.

_Yu: Izanagi, take care of this banana hat! I'll be able to handle the frog.

_Izanagi: As you wish, Master.

I guess the golf club will be useful after all. Just like Yosuke himself, his Shadow was really predictable: his attacks were easy to dodge and his wind attack didn't have a long reach, a simple jump backward was enough to save myself from any damage. I easily gave him strong attacks to knock him down and he gave the final cry.

Izanagi in the other hand was still fighting Chie's Shadow; she sure was as strong as the real Chie and had strong Ice spells. I came in time to lend him a hand. Strangely, each time Izanagi or I would be damaged, the other would feel the same thing; just like we were connected somehow. Slowly, but surely, we got rid of the other Shadow as well. Damnit, I was exhausted.

_Yu: I guess I'll have to thank you for this one.

_Izanagi: Serving you is my duty, Master.

Finally, the two others got back on their feet. Then, we all jumped in shock, behind us stood the two Shadows in their humans form.

_Yosuke: Son of a bitch, you're not me.

That was enough; I came near Yosuke and gave him a strong punch on the face.

_Yosuke: What was that for!

_Yu: Yosuke… this thing came from you; you have to accept this fact, and you too Chie.

They stood there for awhile and then, each one moved to face its Shadow.

_Yosuke: Gosh… facing yourself is so embarrassing…

_Chie: Agreed, but we have to, someday.

After saying stuff about "you are me and I am you", the two Shadows faded and there were things, I think they were Personas too. One introduced himself as Jiraiya, some kind of ninja, and the other was Tomoe, a female samurai. The both of Yosuke and Chie were exhausted.

_Yosuke: "A pain in the ass", hahah. Such a way to find out. I guess I owe you on this one Yu.

_Chie: Yeah, you really saved us this time.

_Yu: Konishi-senpai and the announcer maybe died this way…. They refused their Shadows and were attacked…

_Teddie: Certainly, sometimes the fog lift and the Shadows go berserk. Anyways, this world's not made for humans. You three should go and get some rest.

When we returned to the studio –like place, we got to the point: Ms. Yamano and Konishi-senpai were attacked by their Shadows when the fog cleared after they rejected them. And all this because someone have been throwing people in there. We all agreed to try and prevent this t happen again, since we have our Personas now.

_Teddie: Guys, are you going to come back?

_Yu: We promised, right?

Everyone was looking at me in shock.

_Yu:… What the fuck did I said wrong?!

_Yosuke: Dude, it's just it's so unlike you to say something like that…

_Yu: Shut up!

_Teddie: Sensei sure is extremely kind inside.

_Chie: I guess that's it.

_Yu: Urrr! Let's head back anyway!

We got out of the TV world, thanks to Mr. Bear, and we all agreed on continuing the case afterward. On my way home, I saw the Amagi girl, dressed in a kimono. I stopped and talked a little with her. She asked me questions about if I got used to the place and if I got along with Chie. Then, I returned home. Dojima-san wasn't here yet. After greeting Nanako, I sat down and watched the news; same as usual, the murders. Then, there was an interview with… Yukiko Amagi? She really seemed uneasy, well it's normal: the reporter was jumping from a subject to another. Anyways, I helped Nanako doing some stuff around the house. I should get some sleep, I'm awfully tired. I bet Izanagi is too. But first, since tonight is rainy, I'd better check out the Midnight Channel.

Midnight, time to see what will appear. The image was out of focus, but I recognized a silhouette of a girl with long hair and a kimono. Long hair and kimono? Wasn't she? No way! So she was the next target… Yukiko Amagi!

* * *

_**(A/N: Done! So the big change here is that Chie came along in the TV world and met her shadow earlier obtaining her Persona at the same time as Yosuke. For your information, Yu is a bit stronger her than he is in the original story, that's why he was able of handling Shadow Yosuke and Shadow Chie at the same time.**_

_**Guys, I really need you to tell me what you think about the fight part because it is the part I have less experience with. Other than that, I wish that you all enjoy the story. Bye.)**_


	6. Social Links

The social links: your bond with the others

_Yu's POV:_

While I was asleep, I dreamed of a familiar place; I'm sure I saw it not so long ago. It was some kind of a limousine in which I was sitting alongside an old man in front of me and a young woman in blue next to him. Now I remember! It is the place I saw when I slept on my way her to Inaba. Weird: usually, I don't dream of the same thing twice. And when I'm here, it feels like I'm not really asleep, I really can't describe that feeling. The old man, Igor, began to speak "Welcome. Do not be alarmed, you are fast asleep in the real world. I summoned you within your dreams" So this is how they work. Dammit! I want to sleep like everyone! I bet the two other noobs are making sweet dreams as I'm stuck here. The women gave more explanations "Only those who have, in a way or another, entered into a contract can access this place." she added some lines that I didn't understand. The old man made a blue key appear in my hand: it seems it is the key to this place. "And how am I supposed to use it since you summon me in my dreams?" He completely ignored my question since he continued with the explanations "Your destiny will require you to hone your power: you will inevitably require our help for this. And we want only one thing in return: you must abide by your contract and assume the whole responsibility of the decision you make." I didn't completely get it, but again I had no choice. "Okay, I get it. Now, **can you explain me what the fuck are these Persona things?!**" there was an awkward silence for a moment. Finally, Igor decided to answer my question for the first time "A Persona is the façade you wear to face life's hardships, it is another side of yourself that manifest when you need him the most. Your Persona's ability, however, is the one of the wild card. It is a special one compared to the others because it is empty and yet, it's holds infinite potential within it, just like the number 0." What the fuck is he talking about?! I don't get a thing. It seems Mr. Long Nose noticed it. "The Persona's ability is the power to control one's own heart. And the heart itself is strengthened through bonds. By becoming involved with the others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. Their power will determinate your Persona's abilities." Oh god! Please don't tell me that I'll have to make friend with everyone I meet. Come on, Yu. It's only a dream, nothing else. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding, I'll just ask. "Please, can you be clearer." This time, it was the blonde's turn to answer me "Social Links are also necessary to light the way to the truth you are searching for." Igor spoke again "Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you…? I look forward to see that…*chuckle* 'till we meet again." Grrr! He was mocking me! The whole place disappeared again.

I woke up the morning, still thinking about all the weird stuff that happened: First, the murders. Then, the frickin' world inside the TV. And now, I have to suffer even in my dreams. What the hell did I get myself into?! Screw you Igor! And you too Marga-whatever was your name. And like I hadn't enough trouble like this, I had to go to school again. I heard that in other countries, they had two days of week-end, lucky them. I was taken away from my thoughts when I saw Yosuke on his bike… controlling it this time. He noticed me and greeted "Yo. Did you saw what was on the Midnight Channel last night? I wonder who it was…" "Wasn't it the girl in our class, Amagi?" He seemed surprised "Dude, how comes you can guess that?" "Unlike you, noobcake, I make a good use of my eyes!" He looked at me with big eyes "Noobcake? What is this supposed to mean?" "Whatever, listen: long black hair and a kimono, isn't it enough to prove that the victim might be Yukiko? I saw her yesterday wearing one." He thought for awhile then we decided to make sure of this after school. "By the way, I wanted to say: Let's do our best to solve the case, okay partner? With the three of us, it shouldn't be a big deal." This guy sure is a noob but, he got a strong will too. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust him… just a bit though. Hum? I feel a faint surge of power inside me; could it be the thing Long Nose talked about? The Social Links? Now, I think I understand what he meant: the power I sensed sure was something, but there's no way I'm going to play the nice guy around everyone! Anyways, we'd better get to our classrooms now.

We were welcomed by Chie who, just like us, watched the Midnight Channel. "I think the girl was… Yukiko." if she recognized her too, then that means it's definitely her. "Well, this is what I thought myself. Did you try to contact her?" "Yes, this evening. She said she would be at school today. But like you see it, she's not her… Could it mean that she was thrown too?!" Yosuke wasn't sure "I don't know. Let's check this after school. Why don't you try to call her?" Chie did as she was told and composed Yukiko's number, only to hear an answer from the voicemail. "Do you have the inn's number?" "Yeah, I'll see if I can join them." This time, there was an answer, from Yukiko herself. "She's at the inn. But, how can it be possible? She appeared in the Midnight Channel and she's still in this world?" I guess the only way to be sure of this is to ask Mr. Bear. Yosuke was gone to talk with someone else and Chie turned to me "Now that I'm thinking about it, we never met your Shadow, right Yu?" She got a point there: before obtaining their Personas, Yosuke and Chie met their Shadows while I immediately obtained it. What is the meaning of this? "Actually, you really seem like a pretty open guy: you don't hold back what you're thinking of and yet, I think people appreciate you for this." What is she saying? Could she be—"Don't tell me you're falling for me already." She blushed, again. "Oh… Uh… I do think you are my type but…" She was at a loss of words "A-Anyways, I still owe you for saving me. You sure are something, I'm counting on you. I know that you'll lead us to the truth". Just like with Yosuke, I felt the surge of power, but it was different from the other. The teacher finally arrived and class started.

Just after the bell rang, we all went to Junes. Dammit! There were too much people. Thankfully, the others made some kind of shield and I tried to talk to the bear from the outside and… ouch! The fucking bear bitted me. "Are you all right?" Chie seemed concerned "I'm fine. Imbecile! What's the meaning of this?" He finally spoke "Is it a game" He was getting on my nerves "Screw your games. Now tell me, did you saw anyone entering this world since yesterday?" He told us between two 'bear' jokes that he didn't sensed or saw anyone; which means Yukiko's safe, for now. Tomorrow, we'll go to the TV world and check this out, since it'll be Sunday. The three of us exchanged our phone numbers and crossed our ways.

I was in my room now, watching the rainy night through my window: There was going to be something in this Midnight Channel for sure. And of course, when the time has come, my TV began to read an image, a clear one this time. It looked like the other side, I don't know where. There was a castle and most importantly, there was Yukiko in a… princess dress? What was the meaning of this? She was saying stuffs like 'charming prince'. Now I'm sure of this, this was definitely her Shadow. My phone rang just after the 'show' ended; it was Yosuke. "Dude! This was Yukiko-san for sure. She sounded weird and—" "Yosuke, calm down! The person you saw surely was her Shadow. Now listen, I'll contact Chie-san and tell her to warn Yukiko. We'll gather at Junes tomorrow, got it?" After we hanged up, I immediately called Chie-san "Hey Chie, you saw it, right?" "Yes, I even tried to contact her but she didn't respond; could it be it?" "I don't know, we have to make sure of this tomorrow. We'll meet up at Junes, okay?" After that I went to get some sleep. And this fucking old man better not summon me again!

Thank goddess! A good night of sleep: no weird dreams. As planned, the three of us gathered at Junes' court. Chie was rather upset I guessed what happened "Did you find something out?" she looked at me and replied "I've been to ask about Yukiko at the inn, and she... disappeared" "So, right now she is in this world… we've got no time to waste. Yosuke was hiding something behind him "Hey guys, if we are planning to explore this world, we'll have to be well equipped." With that, he revealed from behind him a kunai and a katana "So, which one will you take, Yu?" "The katana of course. Did you bring something for yourself too?" "You misunderstood me: the weapons are for the both of us, if you are worrying for Chie, then no need: she got her mortal kicks. As for me, the two are fine, look." He began toying around with the fake weapons; I couldn't let him get the attention "Yosuke, I'm sorry for this." "Sorry for wha—ugh!" I knocked him out by hitting him on the neck. "Chie-san, we need to get inside the TV with the weapons before anyone notice us" "I got it." Thankfully, no one saw us because we hided our gears in our cloths.

When we arrived in the other side, Yosuke recovered and looked at me with anger "O.K. why did you do that, Yu?" "And why did you risked to attract the attention, noobcake?" Chie looked at me and said "Noobcake? I think it does fit Yosuke well." He completely was surprised "What?! How dare you Satonaka?!" "Enough with this, guys, look. The bear is right here." I pointed toward blue-bear. We approached him and asked him if he saw Yukiko-san here: it seems he felt someone's presence since yesterday, it surely was Yukiko. Chie was impatient "Where is she?" "She should be there." He pointed a certain direction. Before we moved there, I saw a blue door. The others didn't seem to see it so I came closer to it and the blue key that I obtained in my dream began shining. I opened the door to be welcomed by a blinding light. When I opened my eyes again, I was in the blue limousine of my dream (or nightmare) and I found the old man with his eerie smile "Now that you are back, I can explain my true role in your journey, I am here to combine the personas you will get through your quest forming like this more powerful Personas: This is the Persona Fusion, and if you develop your Social Links properly, your Persona will get more powers. You have the ability to hold multiple Personas" I didn't really care about what he had to say, but I listened anyway "Do you remember when I said that if the mystery remain unsolved your future would be lost forever? I meant what I said and you must know that defeating enemies in battles is not the only way to win. Please remember that. The next time you will come, it will be of your own will" After I heard what he said, I found myself right where I was before entering the Velvet Room. Without waiting any longer, we headed to place the bear guided us to. We arrived to the castle which we all saw last night. Yosuke told us to wait. We did as he said and asked why "Before we enter, shouldn't we name a leader first? Yu, why don't you take this role?" I was stunned "Why me?" "You were the first to awake to your Persona and you handled our Shadows at the same time which proof that you are way stronger than us. Will you lead us to the end of this case, partner?" They trust me with their lives, both of them and even the bear. I can't deceive them, not now "Count on me." They all smiled. I felt another surge of power within me; this time it really was close to the one I felt when I first summoned Izanagi. Now, what was important was to save Yukiko.

* * *

_**(A/N: As you all call it a day, I call it a chapter. Yu and Yosuke didn't get caught by the police her, so no problem for them. I guess there is no need to introduce the Daidara metalworkers in this story since they get their weapons update in the donjons, right? What do you think of Yosuke's nickname by the way? Please read, enjoy and review.) **_


	7. Bonus Chapter

_**Guys, I'm really sorry for not being regular with my story lately, you know how it is: School, Exams… So to make you wait until my next chapter, I prepared for you a special Chapter… I'll make bloopers of the previous ones! Now sit back and laugh! I closed my Poll aaaand the winner iiiiiis… NAOTO! Thanks for voting, and I wish that all the Yu x Naoto fans will appreciate this (I won't hide that I am a fan of this pairing myself)**_

**Special Chapter: Bloopers**

_From Chapter 0 (Main character casting):_

_My POV:_

I was sitting in front of my computer, preparing my fanfiction of Persona "I will make a novelization of Persona 4, but I should make a casting to see which OOC Yu I should get. He really is too silent and easy-going: I need a cold guy with a strong personality! One that'll make both his enemies and allies cry!" So with this, a lot of OOC Yus proposed themselves. They all gathered in front of me and I began my speech "All right, maggots. Listen up! Univers is about to teach you the pecking order, It goes: Yu, the dirt, the warms inside of the dirt, Adachi's *censored*, Chuck Norris. Then Univers. Any questions?" *Silence* "Good… Then we can begin"

Were all those OOC Yus pussies?! They barely managed to scare a kitten. They all sucked, all but HIM! Among those losers was the only hope of my fic 'OOC Yu #209'. I killed all of the others and kept him. "All right! 'Yu' passed the test; you're the main guy of my story!" He looked at me emotionless "Do I get a promotion?" He was Da Man! But I'm still his superior "Yu still have to prove yourself in the story! Your contract gives you the right to make you own decisions, but Yu'll have to make sure to NOT piss me of or else…" "Or else what?" "I'll pair you with a girl!" He immediately got on his knees "Yes sir!" I thought to myself "_I think I'll trust him, but I'll make a poll just in case_"

_Present Me: If I only knew…

_From Chapter 1:_

Yu was waiting in the station, and then a man approached him.

_Men: Hi, you must be Yu (Good old dialogue style…)

_Yu: GOD DAMMIT! WHY DOES EVERYONE MESS WITH MY NAME JUST BECAUSE IT IS AN ENGLISH PRONOUUUUUUUN?! FUUUU-

_From chapter 2:_

Morooka and Yu entered the classroom, the latest was pretty sure that his new school life was going to suuuuck.

_Morooka: I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first, just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like…

…

…

_Yu: What's up with you weird guy?

_Morooka: I think I forgot my script…

_Yu: Guess what… Me too.

_KeyToUnivers: Ooooh! Looks like some people are going to get in trouble aren't they?

_From chapter 3:_

_Yosuke's POV:_

Booooy! Can't I have a normal rid with my bike?! This time, I landed inside of a can… Well, since the day is over, I can still check my Facebook.

…

…

Ummm… I received a message from Chie, she says: "You should check this pic..." I clicked on the link and… WHAT THE FUU—there was a picture of me when I got stuck in the trash can and it was on a status of 'everyone can see it' "OKAY WHO IS THE PUNK WHO DID THIS?!" on top of the pic was the name of the culprit… Yu Narukami! "FUCK YUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_From chapter 5:_

_My POV:_

Yu finally awoke to his persona, but he somehow looked… Intrigued. "What's the matter dude?" he replied "Tell me, why do we get those personas things AND we still have to fight with weapons?" "Well it's simple: if the developers made this game making ONLY the personas fight, this would just have been a copy of Pokemon." He looked at me with big eyes "I get it! Izanagi, GO!" *BAF* (sound of my face hitting the table)

_From Chapter 6:_

_Yu's POV:_

I was asleep, for sure. And this place appeared again. There was the blond woman who was on her knees, searching for something I guess. "Good evening master Yu. Something terrible happened!" "What exactly?" "Both my compendium AND the master Igor disappeared!" she was speaking too soon, the old man was back, holding the book she was searching. "Ah! There you are old man, you owe me some explai—" He cut me in my sentence "How I hate those goodie goodies! How the make me mad! I.M Meeeeeeen hahahahah!" What was up with him? Oh god! The book was sucking me! Arrgghhhh!

_**Well these were short, these were funny, these were bloopers, and these were the BONUS CHAPTER! Please do review and I'd really like to apologize to Originaljuan92 and everyone who is following this story for all the time they waited and they'll have to wait. Please I'm asking you to understand. Bye! **_


End file.
